A series of benz-alpha-tetralone derivatives have been prepared and reduced using Sporobolomycetes pararoseus. Each ketone yielded an optically active alcohol whose absolute stereochemistry was determined as (S) by chemically transforming the corresponding acetates to (-)-dimethyl alpha-acetoxyadipate and (-)-dimethyl alpha-acetoxyglutarate. In addition, several other groups of compounds were reduced, establishing that (1) the specificity of the reduction was not limited to cyclohexanone derivatives, and (2) the presence of substituents alpha- to the carbonyl did not alter the course of the reduction. We have also prepared optically active amines from these alpha-tetralol derivatives, as well as the enantiomeric alcohols. We have examined the reduction of a series of substituted benzil derivatives (alpha-diketones) which yields essentially optically pure threo diols. The diols have been converted to trans-stilbene oxides; the unsymmetric oxides were hydrolyzed to yield the optically active erythro-diols. This observation requires a regiospecific attack by water, a reaction that could not be predicted on the basis of available information. These compounds have been used to test predicted relationships between optical properties (signs of CD bands) and absolute stereochemistry. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dansette, P.M., Ziffer, H. and Jerina, D.M.: Optically active 4-substituted cis-1,2-diphenylethylene oxides and related 1,2-diphenylethane diols. Tetrahedron 32: 2071-2074, 1976. Kabuto, K., Shindo, H. and Ziffer, H.: Synthesis, stereochemistry, 13C NMR, and chiroptical properties of isomeric 1,2-dihydroxy-3-phenycyclohexanes. J. Org. Chem. 42: 1742-1746, 1977.